Oh Starry Night
by Pichachu
Summary: Hey all you peoples! Meeza back! This is my second Takari and I hope it is any good. I had a heck of a time of writing since I've been juggling my time with four different stories and homework and my ice skating. Not much to say about the story. Just


A/N: Hello all you peoples! This is my second romance story and it is Takari, my most favoritest couple. They're both fifteen in this story. I'm slowly moving along with the writing of my original, not sure of the title yet, and the Super Pikachu Saga. I am very happy right now because I just finished my huge research report so that means that I have a lot of time for writing and stuff. I had the biggest case of writer's block (I have to thank Saturn Ringer for that. She gave it to me!) and like didn't write anything for like an entire month. Then I caught the syndrome called don't have enough time. So if you were wondering where I have been for the past few months now you know what the heck happened to me and why the heck I didn't post anything. Here's my advice for the day: Never, I mean NEVER, write four fics at a time. It not only takes forever but it also can confuse you. You'll get mixed up and stuff. Believe me, I have personal experience.

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer time folks! This will hopefully take care of all the legal stuff and prevent me from getting sued and stuff. Let me clear up a few things before you read the story. One thing is I don't own the characters. I don't even own part of it. I don't own the idea of there being a digital world that is parallel to our world nor do I own the idea of monsters that live in that world that are called Digimon. Any way, if I did there would have some major differences such as Davis dying or stuff like that. But also to help grasp this concept, you need to also know that I'm not making any money on this story. This is just a recreational activity I do to keep me busy so as my mom says to prevent me from being the drug addict that I might become since she isn't home all the time. I also don't own the song. It's also from the Sailor Moon CD and I thought it would fit perfectly in the story. 

DEDICATION: I once again dedicate this fic to Saturn Ringer. She is one of my bestest friends and I don't know what I'd do without her. Thanks for all of your support (sorry if I'm going a little too mushy for all of you out there!).

I hope I haven't offended you but on with the story! Please, I'm begging you, please for the very existence of me review. That's all I seem to live for. Anyway don't mind me, I just had too much of the sugar that I need so much. I just very, very, very hyper right now.

****

OH STARRY NIGHT

Kari sighed as she looked out the window of her bedroom. The weather was one of those perfectly blue skies with the very fluffy clouds and she was stuck inside because she needed to finish her homework then study for her huge biology exam that was coming up later that week. At least T.K., her best friend in the whole real world (her best friend in the digital world was Gatomon), was coming over to help ease the burden of studying for their biology test. (A/N: When I was writing this story, I was stuck inside on a beautiful day because the little creature called the flu decided to come bite me)

She looked blankly at the numbers on the page that were supposed to be her homework she needed to finish in math. It was inequalities and she absolutely did not understand them. To her, her homework basically had no meaning, it might as well have been numbers scattered all over the paper or written in foreign hieroglyphs. She knew she needed to pay more attention in math to help her to get into Advanced Placement classes, but recently she couldn't really pay attention to the compound in equalities. What didn't really help her either was that she couldn't find the notes from the class. Oh well. She just hoped that T.K. understood it well enough to help her with her math homework and study for their biology. This one of those times that she liked that T.K. in almost all of her classes.

She finally worked up enough nerve to just look at the first problem, nonetheless solve it. It said, "Graph the solution if x is more than 1 and x is less than 0." That made absolutely no sense to her. More than, less than, equal to, how was she supposed to tell the difference between the two signs and how to graph those equations. All those things just confused her.

"I don't get it. I don't get it! I don't get it!!" she yelled with each statement growing louder than the last. She would pound the desk in frustration harder every time her voice got louder. (Okay that's what I do if I don't get my homework and get frustrated)

After awhile of looking blankly at the problem, not understanding how to do it, more yelling and more beating up the desk she finally just gave up on the homework. She decided that it wasn't worth the energy if all she was going to do is yell and pound on the desk. Her gaze shifted from her homework to her pictures she had on her desk. They were from the good old times when she and her group of friends went to the digital world to save the real world. There was one of the times the first digidestined defeated the Dark Masters seven years ago with their Digimon and all of their allies. Everyone looked so cute in the picture. (If you are wondering which picture I'm rambling about then think of the one episode of Andromon in 02). There was another picture with just the new digidestined. That was a sad day. That day, they would seal all gates to the Digiworld so the Digiworld would be safe from any outside invaders. The Digimon would be able to protect the Digiworld on their own just fine. The digidestined may never see their Digimon ever again.

Just thinking about those times brought the tears and giggles that came along with those memories. The last one was her favorite. It was the one with it just her and Gatomon and T.K. playing with Patamon in the background for what they think will be the very last time. Then looked at those pictures and realized that T.K. were in those pictures. She looked and saw that there were more pictures in her room and realized that they had T.K. in them too. It just made her think just how close she and he were. 

A ringing doorbell suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yo Kari! T.K.'s here!" she heard her brother yell from the door. About ten seconds later, she heard a knock on her door and T.K. popped his head in. "You can come in, T.K. You don't need a special invitation or something."

"All right then, let's get started."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Oh I finally get it!" Kari said excitedly. "I spent fifteen billion hours trying to figure it out. My fist is proof." She showed him the black and blue fist that she got from pounding the desk so hard. "Now onto biology! If my biology grade is not at least a "B", I'll be grounded for life!"

"Don't worry. You of all people should not be worrying about failing biology. You are like totally acing the class! I mean, logically if you got a zero on the exam which I know for a fact that you'll get something a lot higher than that your grade won't drop lower than an A-. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Me, on the other hand, if I don't raise my grade to a B+, I might as well forget about basketball, working for my driver's license, well, basically everything fun that I want to do. We better get to work," T.K. told her.

Kari was lying on her bed with her biology book open to the chapter she was going to have the huge exam on. T.K. was sitting next to the bed looking over her shoulder at the book, too lazy to go in his backpack to get his own book. "This is absolutely stupid! We never have time to do things now a days. It's always homework, practice, study and clubs. High school is hard enough, but we have to do all this extra stuff to get into college! The only free time we seem to have is on those occasional weekends when we have no homework," Kari complained. (Well, I just found out that Japan goes to school six days a week!)

"I hear ya," T.K. said sympathetically. "Sometimes I have so much homework, I practically have to stay up all night to finish it, since basketball practice gets out pretty late." These comments then started their usual round of complaints about their families, school, and whatever else was happening in the world. 

Kari sighed. In junior high, she looked forward to partying and having a lot of fun during high school, but she never realized how hard the classes were going to be and how much homework she was going to get because of them. Then she remembered that comfort would come soon enough. She remembered how hard it was for her brother to get his homework done. Then he learned to budget his time and the homework load seemed to become a little bit lighter everyday. She hoped that that would happen to her so she could finally have some fun in her teen years. 

"Let's not talk about school and homework and studying. Whenever I hear school mentioned in a conversation, it makes so depressed. School just stresses me out. We better stop complaining and start studying for the test or we might end up with more school at the end of the year," Kari told T.K. while looking back down at her neatly covered biology book. T.K. got out his book along with his notes as Kari got hers out too and they finally cracked down and studied for the huge exam that got them worried. 

ANOTHER TWO HOURS LATER

Kari and T.K. closed their biology book after two hours of fruitful and fun studying. They were both pretty confident that they knew their stuff and would not totally bomb the test. "That wasn't as tough to remember as I thought it would be. It sounded so complicated when we were learning it in class. I thought that during test time I would forget everything and then panic. I owe you one," T.K. told her obviously relieved that he got his studying over with so that he could enjoy himself for the rest of the evening.

"Do you still want to stay over and hang out? We can check the TV to see if there are any good movies or something on," Kari asked him hoping he could stay since all they did while he was over was study. She wanted to have some fun since she finally did not have homework to do which happened about once a month (that's sort of how I feel right now since all I seem to do is homework. If you want to know, it seems that the ratio to writing and homework it's basically this: For every minute I spend writing, I have spent at least five minutes doing my homework).

"Sure! What the heck, my mom's out of town so I have to pretty much fend for myself until she gets back," T.K. replied.

"Well if you're by yourself, do you want to spend the night tonight?" 

T.K. thought about whether or not he should stay at her house over night. "Nah, I told my mom I wouldn't really go anywhere while she was gone besides school and your house and Matt and dad's house. Even though your house is on 'the list', my mom will probably flip out if I didn't stay home for the night. 

"Fine whatever," Kari said while plopping down on her bed again. She was exhausted after all that studying and work. She knew she had burned enough "mental calories" to fry every brain cell. She hoped that they wouldn't have this much work anytime soon from school.

"Besides, I was going to ask a girl out tonight," T.K. told Kari, knowing that she would perk up by being curious about who he was going to ask out.

"Oh my gosh! This is great. Now tell me, who is the lucky girl? Tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" By the last "tell me," Kari's voice was practically in a shrill.

T.K. backed off a little before Kari went hyperactive on him. "Don't worry, I'll tell you who it is AFTER I ask her out."

"I know that you know I want to know who it is right now," Kari said. 

T.K. flashed her his world-stopping smile. She just couldn't help but think just how cute he really was especially when he smiled. She quickly remembered who the person was and banished those thoughts and criticized herself for thinking about her best friend in that way. Still she couldn't but feel a slight flush in her cheeks when she was sometimes around him, and she felt a little jealous that he was asking another girl out.

They talked together for a while longer then T.K. decided he needed to leave in order to give the lucky girl the news. *Who am I kidding? I will always be T.K. Takaishi's best friend and nothing more. I should stop this false sense of hope*, she thought glumly. No one would refuse a date with the very popular captain of the basketball team so she knew that T.K. wouldn't be rejected.

"I'm going to call you as soon as I get any news so don't tie up the phoneline," he said cheerfully.

"You know I'm dying to find out who the girl is. You know that I'll stay up all night waiting for your call."

With that, Kari went back to bed while T.K. headed home.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

T.K. arrived at his apartment and plopped on his bed with the phone in hand. He was debating whether or not he should it go through with his plan. If she said yes, it would take their relationship to a whole new level. If she rejected him, then it could mean the end of everything, friendship and all. He didn't know that a romance was really worth it to lose the seven years of friendship.

He picked up the phone and started to dial the number that he had dialed so many times in the past, but before he could finished, he pressed the button on his cordless phone that you use when you want to hang up. While he was trying to regain his composure, he thought when the first time the girl captured his heart. In his eyes, she was perfect although she always criticized herself for being way less than that. She was everything he could ask for in a girl. She was smart, kind, funny, and cute.

The more he thought about her, the more he realized how silly he was acting. He was talking about his best friend here. With brand new confidence, he picked up the phone, dialed the number, and listened to the other side ring while hoping someone at her house would pick up the phone, preferably her. 

AT THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE

The phone was ringing and Kari managed to peel herself of her bed in order to get up and cross the room in order to answer the phone. "I'll get it," Kari shouted to the rest of the people in the house. She was hoping that it was T.K. who was calling with news about his new girlfriend.

"Hello?" she said into the phone trying not to sound too excited in case it wasn't T.K. who had called.

  
"Hey Kari! It's me, T.K.," the other person said while confirming Kari's hopes.

"Oh hi, T.K.," she replied happily and decided that she waited long enough so she asked him the question, "So did you ask her? What did she say?"

"Well I am going to ask her after I talk to you about something. What is your idea of a dream date?"

Kari thought about that question and wondered why the heck T.K. had asked that question. She just shrugged it off and just answered the question. "Well, my dream date is a romantic picnic in the park and then stargazing after that. Any reasons why you asked?"

"No reason, I just asked," he replied. "Now one last thing before I go. I need to ask you something important."

"Alright go ahead and ask away," Kari said to him a little confused of what he would ask her this time. She was no where near prepared to hear what T.K. was about to tell her.

"Would you like to go on a romantic picnic and then go stargazing afterwards. I mean if we aren't grounded of course," T.K. managed to ask her without freaking out or bailing. He held his breath as he awaited the answer.

"Oh T.K., I don't like the idea," Kari said softly, her throat choked up in emotion. T.K. felt like he was going to die right there, right then. Then Kari spoke again, "I love it. I would love to go on a date with you," she finished. T.K. felt like he did indeed die and went to heaven.

"How about six this Saturday?" T.K. proposed.

"If it's all right with you, it's all right with me unless I'm grounded of course, Kari replied.

"All right! So it's a date!" T.K. said happily. "I'll see you later then. Can't wait till Friday. See ya at school. Bye!"

"See ya tomorrow." She heard the other line click telling her that T.K. had hung up the phone. She hung up her phone. Almost immediately her phone rang again. She sighed as she picked up the phone once again to answer it.

"Hello?" Kari said into the phone once again.

"Hey Kari, it's T.K.," the other person said.

"Oh hi, T.K.," she said wondering why he was calling again. "What's up?"

"Well, besides the sky," T.K. started, knowing that Kari always got annoyed whenever he did that, "I made a promise and I keep my promises no matter what. The girl I asked out said yes. So now I have a date on Saturday night at six for a picnic and some stargazing," T.K. told her.

"Thank you for telling me," Kari said. At first she thought that T.K. had asked another girl out but then the date he was describing really was the one that they were going to go on.

"I'll talk to you later. I've got to eat dinner," Kari informed him. 

"Okay then better let you go. Okay, see you at school tomorrow. I think I'll do great on the biology test tomorrow thanks to you. Bye!"

"I think I'll do great on the test too so we'll be free to go on the date Friday. Tai's calling me for dinner so I gotta go bye!" she hung the phone and rushed to the dinner table before her mom grounded her.

FRIDAY, AN HOUR OR SO BEFORE THEIR DATE

Another week passed and before anyone knew it, it was Saturday and another beautiful day. Kari and T.K. both aced their biology exams and were free to go on their date. Both were very nervous and not sure what to expect. After all, they were going on a date with their best friend.

AT THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE

"Tai, what should I do? What should I wear? Whatif I say something wrong? Whatif I don't know anything to say? Whatif there's a freak storm? Whatif…?"

Kari was going into her pre-date panic. Her Whatif questions made herself panic even more because she didn't know the answers to those questions.

"Whatif? Is that a new word or something? I haven't seen that word before. Anyway is this T.K. we're talking about? You're acting like you're going out on a blind date or something or going on a date with a complete stranger, not an outing with your best friend. If you don't know what to do, I suggest you get ready because T.K. will be here soon."

"Oh shoot. You're right for like the very first time in your life. And if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my date. Thanks for all your advice. If you don't mind me saying so but, don't you have a date tonight too?"

"Oh crud. Last time I was late, Sora was really upset with me. I know if I am late again, she is going to kill me. I know for a fact that if Sora gets mad at you, you don't want to be on the same hemisphere as her. I learned through personal experience but you still have to love her."

  
"You mean she has gotten that mad at you before?'

  
"Yeah remember the time I threw up in her hat, then accidentally forgot to tell her before she put it on."

"How could I forget? I may have been little, but I still can remember how the phone kept ringing because she had to keep telling you that you did something really bad."

They reminisced about the past for a little while longer. Kari walked to her room to get ready and Tai went to the bathroom to prepare for his date. Both of them really didn't know what to expect on their dates.

AT THE TAKAISHI RESIDENCE

T.K.'s mom was home but she had to leave once again the next morning. "Oh T.K., don't stay out too late with Kari. You have a basketball game tomorrow you know."

"I know, I know. I'll be fine. I won't be out too late and I swear I will not murder anybody. You are just worrying too much, Mom. Relax, you have the night off from work for once. Go out and enjoy yourself.

"I guess you're right. But I can't relax when I know that you are out on a date. It's just mother's instincts."

"I need to get ready for my date. I'm going to pick her up at six. I don't need a ride Mom because I'm walking over there. I'll be home at ten thirty at the latest."

He went to his room to get ready for his date. He had a lot of hopes riding on this date. And he hoped that those hopes would come true.

BACK AT THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE AT SIX

The sound of the doorbell rang through the air. "Oh no! Oh no! He's here. What am I going to do?" she asked to no one in particular

"Try breathing then answering the door. You don't want to spend the entire date wondering what you should do, do you?" Tai replied to her comment. Kari realized that she was just being silly. T.K. was her best friend, but he could become more…

That part sent shivers up her spine.

She opened the door to find T.K. standing there. He looked so cute with his hair attempted to be neatly combed. He was wearing his usual attire. He wore his usual long sleeve green T-shirt with green shorts. In his arms, he had a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she told him in a shaky voice.

If you didn't know her before, you would never have guessed that she was talking to her best friend. Then again, her was a really cool, cute guy that just happened to ask her out on a date and was ready to take their relationship a step farther (meaning that they are going from a platonic relationship to a romantic one for all you sick-minded people. It's not what you think) and she was still having doubts that this was such a good idea. This made an entirely new situation.

She told Tai she that she was leaving and listened to his lecture about not staying out too late, etc. and then took the blanket T.K. was holding so he didn't have to struggle with holding the basket and everything else, and then left with hopes and doubts about the night.

AT THE PARK, ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER

"What do you think about this spot?" T.K. asked her. 

They were out in the middle of an open field on top of a hill. They had a breath taking view of the park.

"I absolutely love this spot. It's my favorite place in the park. We can set up here," was the reply.

They set up their picnic. When Kari looked inside the picnic basket, she was very surprised at what she saw in there. Instead of food that she was expecting to be store bought and prepared so he wouldn't have to any thing, she saw food that looked like it was prepared by him. "T.K., I didn't know you knew how to cook!" Kari exclaimed.

"I guess that's one thing that you didn't know about me," he said while shrugging.

She pulled out another item that also puzzled her. "A radio?" Kari looked at T.K. with a questioning look on her face.

"For music. I really silence and you know it!" T.K. told her while adding the final touches to the picnic by lighting a candle to add a romantic air to the dinner.

T.K. and Kari started to enjoy the food that he had prepared before hand. Kari was surprised at how delicious the food was since the only food she ever tasted that was prepared by a guy was Tai's cooking. Well, let's just put it this way, Tai's cooking was definitely less than stellar. So to state it simply, she assumed that whenever a guy cooked, it always was burnt and charred with the smell of smoke coming from it.

They had a bunch of idle conversation, like all best friends but there were also a lot of uncomfortable silences, like all couples on their first date. The radio helped ease some of the tenseness in the silence. At something would be talking when they weren't.

When they finished their meal, they lay on the blanket and started to pick out the constellations that they could recognize. There were millions of stars, something that could only happen in movies and stuff. Kari had a bunch of thoughts running through her head at a million miles a second. She couldn't help but think, *Is this really is what I think it is? If it is, is it true? Have I really found my dream guy, Mr. Right? Why can't I find Cancer? It's supposed to be out this time of year?*

She had been asking herself all of those questions, well except for the last one, all evening. Suddenly a song came on the radio. When she heard it, she couldn't help but think how perfect it fit her situation.

I've waited all of my life

For the day when love appears

Like a fairy tale in days gone by

He will rescue me from my fears

And now I feel him standing close to me

And how can I tell him what he means to me

My heart stands still- has he come?

Oh starry night

Is this the moment I dreamed of?

Oh starry night

Tell me, is he my own true love?

Kari felt T.K. wrap his arms around her. She enjoyed the feeling of being safe and warm in his arms. It was different from any of their friendly hugs they shared. She didn't want this moment to end. She still felt doubts creep into her mind. But at this moment, she felt shielded from any of those by T.K.'s warmth and hope.

Every night I think of him 

Here in my lonely room

Waiting for my prince to come

Wondering if he'll be here soon

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign

He calls my name- is he the one?

Oh starry night

Is this the moment I dreamed of?

Oh starry night

Tell me, is he my own true love?

Kari felt T.K. pressed his lips to hers and gives her a gentle kiss. She at first was surprised but then gave in to enjoy the kiss. She could worry about the questions and her doubts later. But she wasn't going to let this moment pass her by. Instead, she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Oh starry night

Is he the one that I dreamed of?

Oh starry night

How will I know?

Will his love show?

Is he my own true love?

All right everybody! What do you think? I try to write romance but sometimes it comes off lame and cheesy. Please review, because this tends to be my only inspiration to write more romance fics. But you can flame me if you feel if it is totally necessary. You aren't going to emotionally scar me for life. I also appreciate constructive criticism any way just review!

Coming up next from me is I'm working on my original fic and Super Pikachu Saga. In addition to that, I'm going to write something that I call the Break up Saga. No it isn't flames the couples of Digimon, you'll just have to see when it comes out. Until next time!

Dskdalfsdfa;slfdsa;ljkfdjls(Oopsies!)

Pichachu


End file.
